


Keyleth's Two Guys

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts Post-Canon, Switches Perspectives A Lot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Keyleth discovers that she reset time to before Tiberius left Vox Machina and Vax'ildan made the deal with the Raven Queen she makes it her mission to save the both of them because she cares for them.





	1. Regret and Reseting

Keyleth looked over the photo she held in her hands. Vox Machina as they were when they formed. Tears began to form as she gazed at two figures in the photo, one a dragonborn the other a half elf like her and both were male."I'm sorry." She kept repeating to herself. If she had checked on Tiberius she could've warned him about the Conclave and prepared Draconia properly. His younger sister, Drakka, blamed Keyleth for his death and Keyleth couldn't really blame her for thinking like that.If Keyleth had decided to tell Pike, Tiberius could've been resurrected. If Keyleth had done something to prevent Vecna from killing Vax, he'd still be at her side. They could've gotten married, if Tiberius was alive he would be her first choice as best man, and started a family. She felt all alone without them

She was not alone. She had Lockheed who shared her long life and who had recently discovered that when he got really sick Tiberius had ejected his own blood into him which by all account made Tiberius his biological father. She also had a infant daughter named Sionia who was born shortly after Vax ascended and who had inherited the unnaturally long life of the Voice Of The Tempest. Least Keyleth was happy with the knowledge that she wouldn't outlive the only thing she had left of Vax but Sionia would never know her father. Both Lockheed and Sionia she considered her children and would gladly lay down her life for theirs any day. At least if she did die then she'd be comforted by the idea of reuniting with both Vax and Tiberius long before she had forgotten the both of them.

"Are you remembering Papa, Mama?" Keyleth jumped a little and turned around to see a now adolescent Lockheed. The traits he got when Tiberius ejected his blood to save him were becoming apparent as his green scales were slowly shifting to red scales and he could take a dragonborn form which looked almost identical to Tiberius which was what led to them finding out Lockheed's biological connection to Tiberius. Lockheed had never known what having a mother was like and Keyleth had discovered that Lockheed had always considered Tiberius his father and Keyleth his mother when he first began to talk sometime after Vax ascended. Lockheed had loved Sionia since the day she was born and always called her moxt myvish which meant little sister in Draconic.

Keyleth said "Yes. I still miss him."

Lockheed said "I miss Papa as well. But I still have you and moxt myvish." 

Keyleth said "I just wish I could've done more to protect Tibsy and Vax." Suddenly she felt a strange magic surround her as her mind grew dizzy. She felt herself fall as Lockheed raced to catch her and her vision faded to black. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious but she awoke in her bed in Grayskull keep. She thought for a second that she was in a dream but a quick pinch quickly put that idea to bed.

A familiar voice said "Your Highness, are you okay?" Keyleth slowly turned her head to face the voice and had to hold a gasp from escaping her mouth. Standing beside her bed with a concerned look on his face was Tiberius Stormwind.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time with knowledge of what will happen certainly puts your relationships into prospective.

Keyleth had a thousand thoughts race at once in her mind as she looked at Tiberius. The friend she had failed to protect was standing next to her bed and this was not a dream. Flashbacks to everything the two went through began to race through her mind as she looked at him. Tears raced down her cheeks as she mentally thanked whoever was responsible for this second chance to see him again.

Tiberius asked "Are you okay, Keyleth?" That question snapped Keyleth out of her thought processes as she continued to look at him. 

She thought to herself "How do I explain the tears in my eyes?" She finally decided that explaining that she had traveled back in time from the future would be too much of a stretch for Tiberius to believe, even if it was the truth, so she decided to lie instead.

Keyleth said "I had a very strange dream that seemed so real."

Tiberius asked "What kind of dream was it?"

Keyleth said "Bittersweet."

Tiberius said "It's good to know you are okay. You were knocked unconscious by a tree branch during the last battle and we were worried about you."

Keyleth said "Oh."

Tiberius said "Do you need some tea? You're shaking."

Keyleth noticed that she was indeed shaking and said "Tea would be lovely."

Tiberius said "I'll be right back. Only move when you want to. We don't know if the tree branch hit a vital part of your brain."

Keyleth said "I feel fine."

Tiberius said "For now, most brain injuries don't show the first symptoms until long after the blow."

Keyleth giggled and said "Tibsy, you don't need to be worried about me."

Tiberius sighed and said "It's just, you got hit by the tree branch defending me and I felt really terrible after that cause I should have seen it coming."

Keyleth said "No one can see everything that will happen."

Tiberius said "But I'm supposed to protect you and I failed."

Keyleth said "You didn't fail. It was just a freak accident that could have happened to anyone."

Tiberius said "I still should've done something."

Keyleth said "There's nothing that can be done now. We cannot change what has happened, only what will be."

Tiberius said "Thanks, I really needed that."

Keyleth said "No problem."

Tiberius said "Okay, I'm going to make some tea." and he left Keyleth to her thoughts. Even though she said that the past couldn't be changed, here she was in the past with the opportunity to change things for the better. She decided that there must be some reason the clock had been turned back and that whatever or whoever gave her this second chance would want her to prevent tragedy from occurring a second time. Tiberius returned with a cup full of Camille tea and placed it on her nightstand. Keyleth held the cup and drank a small sip of it, the scent alone bringing back memories of the future that awaited the party if she did nothing to change it. The tea warmed her surprisingly cold body as she felt a warmth unlike anything a fireplace could bring. It was not warmth in the normal sense but a warmth formed from someone's kindness. The tea was the physical representation of the kindness she knew Tiberius had in him, in both the good and bad sense. The Camille tea slowly made her mind drift back into slumber so she handed the cup back to Tiberius and curled into the blanket, letting her mind drift into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will explain the rules of time travel in this story later but for now let's focus on the characters and their drama.


End file.
